


Flowers Kill

by FanfictionFever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, That thing with the flowers, poor babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Evan has a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

The day the seeds were planted in his lungs, Evan knew he was fucked.

Of course the boy knew from the very first second he was born that he was going to be fucked over his whole life. Anxiety, slight depression, a tad OCD...what else could go wrong?

Oh, right. Hanahaki disease. And now he bad it.

All thanks to Connor fucking Murphy.

Look it wasn't like Evan / wanted / to fall for a kid who was violent, unreasonable, and just, in short, plain awful, but you can't exactly help your feelings. Falling for toxic people is what he's best at. 

The poor boy tried everything to get Connor off his mind so the flowers wouldn't sprout. From drinking it away with Jared to trying to get with Zoe Murphy, nothing exactly worked out for him. Lucky for him stage one lasted forever. It was just simply coughing up a few petals.

Of course stage two suddenly hit him like a brick. 

He was in math class when Connor smiled at him, and immediately the boy felt his stomach bubble. His hand was thrown in the air and he was excused to the restroom, which he sprinted to in the speed of light. As soon as be entered the boy was in the last stall bent over the toilet. 

The door of the restroom opened and closed. Evan heard a slight sigh and groaned just a little.

"You know that you are, at some point, going to have to tell him. It's either that or surgery, which I'm doubting you'll even want knowing you." Jared said, walking to the stall and leaning on the door.

"I know I j-just-" Evan began, only to stop and cough up a few petals. They were a deep shade of purple. Pretty despite being covered in some blood.

"I just can't." He finished with a sigh.

"Can't, or won't? Look, Evan. You and I both know that this isn't going to end well. Just confess and they'll go away."

"If the feelings are returned. Which they won't be." Evan pointed out with a sigh, sitting on the floor and staring into the water that had small petals floating in it.

After reaching up and flushing them down, Evan walked out and looked at Jared, putting a hand out. The other sighed and set a small pill bottle in his hand.

"At this rate you'll need a refill."

\----- 

One whole week has passed since the bathroom incident, and Jared will not leave Evan alone. It's not too annoying, but enough to make the boy sigh. 

Eventually he said okay to confessing to Connor, and Jared agreed to get help from Zoe to set up some kind of date for it.

It was decided to happen after school that Friday behind the building. The two would stand there, Evan would confess, and they would be fine.

Evan would be fine.

\-----

Evan was not fine.

It was Friday and the final bell had yet to ring. The boy was sitting in his desk, knee bouncing and heard pounding. What if Connor really didn't return the feelings, and even found Evan disgusting?

Then it happened. The bell rang and the boy was out the door in a flash, turning into the bathroom and being followed by Jared. He looked at his reflection, then the figure behind him.

"Can't...do it." He breathed out, feeling his heart race.

"Dude...listen you for this. Just go up and say it. If he returns it the flowers wilt and if not we go to the ER." Jared said, patting Evan's back. "I'll be there for you."

Evan nodded and turned, walking out.

It was so fast he missed when Jared coughed up a small blue petal.

\-----

Slowly the two made their way to the back of the school. Once there, they saw Zoe, arms crossed over her chest with a slight smirk, and Connor, who was on the ground hand between his legs.

Obviously the boy tried to bail.

They walked over and Evan took a seat beside Connor, taking in a deep breath before coughing up a petal. 

"I- uh..." Evan said, suddenly unable to find the words be practiced in his head.

"Evan..." Connor said, staring at the petal on the ground. Zoe bad been brief when dragging him back here, but now he understood.

Zoe and Jared glanced at each other before slowly backing away, leaving the two alone to sort their own feelings out.

"Connor l-look..I like you. A lot." Evan finally spat out, not looking at Connor but instead at the small petal on the ground.

"Evan I...really like you too." Connor admitted before coughing himself. A small blue petal fluttered out of his mouth, covered in a little blood. 

"You.."

"It didn't start until you waved at me last week. I knew I was fucked as soon as I saw that smile." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then suddenly the two felt like they could actually breathe again. The air seemed to have rushed back to their lungs. 

And they knew it would be okay.

\-----

Weeks passed since that day, and, for once in their lives, Connor and Evan were happy.

They spent a lot of time together. Connor and Heidi got along well, and Evan was adored ( and thanked ) by Connor's whole family. 

There was only one person who seemed upset by them getting together, but no one seemed to notice because he hid it pretty well.

Jared just couldn't stop coughing up those damn blue petals.


	2. Ugly Little Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared didn't think the problem was big until it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who asked if it would be continued.  
> I'm not sorry.

“You know,” Alana began, tapping the light blue mechanical pencil in her hand on her forehead, “you should tell them. Not just Evan and not just Connor.”

It had been a few years now. Connor, Evan, and Jared all graduated high school. The two boys had still been together and Jared was still coughing the petals. Considering the crush hadn't been bad he wasn't worried.

Until they announced the engagement.

That's when Jared ran to Alana Beck, someone who was still their friend because she was now with Zoe, Connor’s sister. She was the only choice. The only one he could tell.

Why couldn't he tell anyone else?

Well, let's think.

Evan is his crush. Obviously he doesn't want to confess. Connor is Evan's fiancé. That was definitely not in question. Zoe is Connor’ sister, and she would probably tell the other two.

That left Alana, the only one able to keep it a secret.

“I'm not going to ruin shit for Evan. I did that back then a lot more than I meant to,” he said right before coughing up the petals once more.

\-----

The wedding was beautiful until Jared ruined it.

Everyone was having fun. It was a great time with friend and family. Jared was even Evan's best man.

But right before Evan could say ‘I do' Jared went into a coughing fit. He tried to hold it in, but was soon on his knees, hand covering his mouth. Alana was soon walking him down the aisle and into the bathrooms.

A trail of petals followed for everyone to see. 

\-----

Evan confronted him.

Connor was with him.

They all talked it over.

Neither of them have called in a few months.

\-----

Alana was the one who found him. 

She hasn't been getting answers from him. No calls, no texts, nothing.

She went to his apartment and busted down the door. The place was clean. A not was on the floor by Jared who was laying in the middle of his carpet, eyes closed.

Stems were flooding from his mouth. Blue flowers littered them, blood covering them just a little. 

She screamed. 

Zoe, who was outside, ran it before calling the ambulance.

It was too late. 

\-----

The funeral was beautiful.

It was filled with family and friends. 

No one was having fun.

Evan was the first one to speak, but ruined his speech by breaking down and sobbing.

Connor had to walk him down the aisle and into the bathroom to clean up.

There wasn't a trail that followed him out.

Jared was gone.  
His best friend.   
And it was his fault. 

\-----

The Note:

_Dear everyone,_   
_It's stupid, I know. I should get the surgery, but I don't want to forget. As much as I acted like I hated Evan I couldn't bring myself to actually feel that. I loved him. I love him. No matter what. I'm sorry, Alana. Thank you for being there. I'm sorry, Connor. Thanks for being with him. I'm sorry, Zoe. You were like my sister. I'm sorry, Evan. I love you._   
_-Jared_


End file.
